The present invention relates to magnetic storage/read systems and more particularly to a magnetic storage/read system having a high recording density.
A prior art magnetic storage/read system in which metallic magnetic and nonmagnetic films having different magnetic properties are stacked is disclosed in Journal of the Physical Society of Japan, Vol. 59, No. 9, September 1990, pp. 3061-3064.
Also disclosed in Physical Review B, Vol. 43, No. 1, Jan. 1, 1991, pp. 1297-1300, is another prior art magnetic storage/read system in which an FeMn antiferromagnetic film is laminated with a ferromagnetic film, a nonmagnetic film and a ferromagnetic film.
JP-A-2-61572 discloses a magnetic field sensor which uses a ferromagnetic thin film separated by an interlayer and an antiferromagnetic thin film adjacent to one side of the ferromagnetic thin film.
Further disclosed in JP-A-2-23681 is a multilayer film which comprises a ferromagnetic thin layer having magnetoresistive effects and a metallic conductive thin layer.
In the prior art techniques, it has been difficult to realize a magnetic storage/read system having a high recording density and particularly a function as a storage device comprising a magnetoresistive element which provides sufficient sensitivity and output in response to an applied field.